PurrFect Note
by Intense Innocence
Summary: Almost Valentine's Day. Find out what makes our favorite bladers tick... KaixRei implied. Happy Valentine's Day Sweeties .


This is just a small fic. To prepare us all for the joy of Valentine's Day. So hope everyone has a happy one, and celebrates it with all the ones that they love.

Warnings: Fluff, Kai/Rei implied, but it doesn't have to be if you don't want.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, I don't own the characters. Duh-ness xP

Enjoy ♥

* * *

♥

**_Purr-_fect Note**

♥

Finally a resting spot.

Rei let out a tremendously exhausted sigh and let himself fall onto the cherished bench beneath him. He dropped the shopping bags at his toes and arched his back in a tired stretch.

"You didn't have to carry all the bags you know."

Rei's eyes snapped open again and he let a small catty grin appear on his lips. "I wanted to." He said with a shrug.

Smirking, Kai stuffed his hands into his pockets and went to take a seat next to the other male.

The two teammates sat side by side on a long wooden bench, simply waiting while the other half of the team finished their shopping. There was no one else around, and the silence was starting to unnerve the slightly younger boy. He calmly took his ridiculously long hair between two fingers and toyed at its ends.

Royal lavender eyes caught the motion and found it quite cute. A smirk placed itself upon his cherry lips and he moved a bit closer towards his companion.

"Chocolate?"

Rei blinked swiftly and looked a bit startled by Kai's blunt question. Golden eyes traveled down to a harmless piece of foiled candy resting in Kai's upturned palm.

"Um, sure Kai, thanks."

Kai only nodded and surrendered the sweet into Rei's hands. He watched in a subtle fascination as the red foil was being unwrapped before his very eyes.

The candy kiss settled itself against the neko's pearly canines and he let his eyes slip shut in bliss, allowing the sugary sweetness to pester his taste buds. The long dark ponytail fell back towards the ground, forgotten.

♥

A small twinkling sound rose from somewhere in the distance, and Rei swallowed the last of his candy before perking up to the familiar tune. A piano was playing, flowing in from the surrounding food court. The music flowed deeply in one ear and never left the youth's senses. It was simply beautiful.

Rei gave a silent yawn, not allowing himself to interrupt the song that was playing. Quietly leaning back, he let his head rest on his team captain's chest.

Ah, a flawless tune that made the neko-jin's heart melt. The sound was so pleasing, so thoughtful, a story in each note, a novel in each measure. With a beat that was just so mesmerizing.

Kai felt his friend lean heavier against him: it was only an instant before it began. A smooth rumble that vibrated the young teen's body. In and out, each breath produced a rhythmic vibration. Rei only made that sound when he was perfectly happy…

Kai let a smile cease his lips and he let out a soft breath, feeling Rei's chilly toes crawling up his ankle. Kai shivered along with Rei's purr, before relaxing and letting a hand crawl up the kitten's spine.

There was no one else to disturb them. The place was scarcely deserted for being so early in the evening, but neither felt the need to complain. Everything was perfectly subtle and silent; each enjoying the beat that was being played for them.

♥

Slowly, the soft calming song came to a gentle stop, and so did the gentle caressing purrs. Rei let out a small breathy sigh. "That's my favorite sound in the whole world." And Kai smiled, the piano music _was_ beautiful, especially from a distance. But it also made the Russian's curious wondering eyes want to watch each checker-boarded key being hammered away: just to see the mystery of each chord unfold.

"Hn, it is pretty I guess."

Kai watched as Rei nodded in agreement with him, causing the boy to let off one last purr of satisfaction.

"I love the sound you make when you're happy." Kai confessed and Rei gave him a tender look, snuggling his head a little deeper into his captain's neck, while trying to conceal the rising blush.

Kai simply adored the soft kitteny purrs that left Rei so content. But another thought struck the captain and he let out a curious hum.

"So-," Kai began, and curious golden eyes looked up at him with a longing expression, "Why do you like piano music so much, Rei?"

"Huh?"

"You said it was your favorite sound…"

"What? What piano music?"

"The music that… Rei, what…?"

Rei looked at Kai with puzzled eyes and then let a tiny smirk take over his lips. Confusion was evident over his captain's features and he knew what Kai meant.

After all, Kai couldn't hear the same tune that Rei was hearing himself, it was only heard by his ears, and only when he could get this close.

It was Rei's turn to wear the all-knowing smirk, and he couldn't help but let a few small giggles escape his lips. Watching his captain cock his head in complete wonder was just too funny.

Kai rolled his eyes, this wasn't really making any sense to him at all.

"So, Rei, what is your favorite sound?"

A few moment passed before Rei let his head bury against his captain's chest again, and a tiny voice floated up to meet Kai's ears.

"Your heartbeat."

* * *

♥

♥♥♥♥♥♥

Happy Valentines Day!

Hope you all have a great one Sweeties

Thank you for reading, and hope you enjoyed the sweet mushy fluffy smut

I.I


End file.
